disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Legend of the Gobblewonker
The Legend of the Gobblewonker — (pl.Legenda o Potworze Glooblewonker) to drugi odcinek serialu i sezonu. W USA został wyemitowany 29 czerwca 2012, a w Polsce 10 listopada tego samego roku. Ogólnie Stanley zabiera bliźniaki na ryby, jednak one nie są zachwycone tym pomysłem. Nagle zauważają Starego McGucketa, który utrzymuje, iż widział strasznego potwora w jeziorze. Zostaje on wyśmiany, jednak Dipper wraz z Mabel i Soosem chcą złapać stwora. Ruszają więc na wodę. Docierają na wyspę, gdzie Złota Rączka robi sesję zdjęciową bobrom. Nagle cała trójka słyszy przeraźliwy ryk potwora. Uciekając wpadają do jaskini za wodospadem, ale potwór utknął w wejściu. Okazało się, że stwór był mechaniczny, a kierował nim Stary McGucket. Dzieciaki wraz z Soosem wróciły do Stana i spędzili wspólne, miłe chwile. Fabuła mały|lewo|Otwarcie sezonu łowienia. Mabel i Dipper siedzą akurat przy śniadaniu kiedy do pokoju wchodzi wujek Stan. Pyta on bliźniaki czy wiedzą "jaki jest dziś dzień?" a kiedy ci nie wiedzą ten twierdzi, że dziś jest dzień rodzinny, więc ma zamiar spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Każe im wsiąść do samochodu lecz (z opaskami na oczach) wciąż nie zdradzając gdzie się z nimi wybiera. Kiedy wuj w końcu pozwala rodzeństwu zdjąć opaski okazuje się, że dojechali nad jezioro, gdzie razem przez następne dziesięć godzin mają łowić ryby. W związku z otwartym sezonem wędkarskim zgromadzili się tam ludzie z całego miasta. Pomysł łowienia ryb i słuchania wujkowych żartów przez cały dzień nie przypada bliźniakom do gustu. W tym momencie z tłumu wybiega rozkrzyczany McGucket, który twierdzi, że zobaczył strasznego potwora. Wtedy z chaty obok wychodzi jego syn, który spryskuje go wodą i każe przestać straszyć klientów. Stary człowiek mówi iż ma na to dowody. Wszyscy idą na pomost nieopodal brzegu gdzie widać zniszczoną łódkę. Jednak starzec zostaje wyśmiany i odchodzi zasmucony. mały|Soos oferuje swoją łódź Po tym wydarzeniu Stan ma zamiar wypłynąć na ryby. Dipper jednak ma nieco inne plany. Wcześniej wraz z Mabel przeczytał w gazecie ogłoszenie, które obiecuje nagrodę pieniężną osobie, która zrobi zdjęcie dziwnej kreaturze. Bliźniaki będąc tym zachęcone postanawiają odszukać stworzenie. W tym momencie do molo podpływa Soos, który oferuje im swoją łódź. Bliźniaki zostawiają swojego wujka Stana i odpływają z przyjacielem w poszukiwaniu przygody. Żeby wszystko poszło dobrze, przygotowują się oni najlepiej jak potrafią między innymi; biorąc dokładnie 17 aparatów, których brak mógłby stanowić poważną przeszkodę. Mimo to już sześć z nich zostaje zniszczonych parę chwil później. W tym czasie Stan próbuje znaleźć sobie na siłę towarzystwo. Niestety nikt nie chce z nim spędzać czasu. mały|lewo|Bóbr z piłą mechaniczną Bliźniaki trafiają na wyspę gdzie rozglądają się za monstrum. Z daleka słychać jakieś dziwne dźwięki, a wielki szczur zabiera bohaterom latarnię. Ci jednak kontynuują podróż. Wkrótce dostrzegają zarys potwora w oddali, jednak po chwili okazuje się to być tylko stado bobrów bawiących się piłą mechaniczną. Dipper jest zawiedziony i myśli o tym, że niepotrzebnie zostawili wuja. Siada na kamieniu, który chwilę później wpada do wody. Wtedy po raz pierwszy widzą "prawdziwego" potwora. Wówczas Mabel i Soos wycofują się, gdyż potwór wychodzi na ląd i goni ich wszystkich wzdłuż wyspy. Udaje im się dobiec do łodzi i rozpocząć prawdziwą ucieczkę. Ostatecznie pod koniec długiej pogoni, postanawiają przepłynąć przez wodospad, za którym według Dippera kryła się jaskinia. Potwór próbując ich dogonić zostaje zaklinowany w wejściu. Wówczas na jaw wychodzi, że jest to tak na prawdę zmechanizowana łódź podwodna, mająca kształt potwora - twór McGucketa. Wyznaje on, że chciał w ten sposób sprawić, by ktoś mu w końcu uwierzył. Kiedy dzieci odkrywają prawdę jest im głupio, że zostawiły swojego wuja, żeby zapolować na fałszywego potwora. W ostatniej chwili dołączają do staruszka i wszyscy razem spędzają naprawdę przyjemnie czas. Ostatni moment ukazuje już prawdopodobnie prawdziwego potwora, który połyka jeden z aparatów Dippera. Bohaterowie Główni * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stanley Pines Drugoplanowi * Rybacy * Tyler * Stary McGucket * Syn McGucketa * Soos * Męski Dan * Chłopcy Corduroy * Gideon Gleeful (na zdjęciu) * Leniwa Klucha * Toby Nieustępliwy * Szeryf Blubs * Erwin Durland (bez kwestii) * Nienazwany Spiker * Xyler i Craz * Mrs. McGucket (wspomniana) * Shmipper i Smabble * Starszy pan * Reginald * Różyczka * Otyły chłopiec * Nienazwana żona * Hank (bez kwestii) * Gobblewonker Powiązanie z serią * Stan powiedział, że Benjamin Franklin wyglądał jak kobieta, zapowiadając tajne dokumenty znalezione w "Irrational Treasure", które potwierdzały, że tak naprawdę był on kobietą. * Blendin Blondin z odcinka "The Time Traveler's Pig" widziany jest, gdy podnosi kalkulator zgubiony przez Dippera. * Xyler i Craz, chłopcy z wyobraźni Mabel, pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. Później pojawiają się w odcinkach "Dreamscaperers" i "The Golf War". * Reklama Gideona, pojawiającego się później, widziana jest na okładce magazynu czytanego przez Dippera. * Powstała teoria o tym,że w Wodogrzmotach jest Slenderman,jednak był to Photoshop. de:Angelsaison en:The Legend of the Gobblewonker nl:De legende van de Grobbelzomper pt-br:A Lenda do Gobblewonker Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe